


A Familiar Sound

by NewTyway



Series: 'Midsummer Breeze' [3]
Category: Kalos Region - Fandom, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewTyway/pseuds/NewTyway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nostalgia is a file that removes the rough edges from the good old days.  ~Doug Larson</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Familiar Sound

**Author's Note:**

> This story is canon to Dreaming in the Future. But is its own series. Same universe. Its own set of characters and story. 
> 
> It occurs between the events of B&W and B&W2, about 60 years prior.
> 
> This is the familiar sound; it was the inspiration for the series, I suggest listening while reading:
> 
> http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=m2aOZS60TTU&desktop_uri=%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dm2aOZS60TTU

A familiar sound.  
Simple.  
Nostalgic.  
Life moved at a monumentally slow pace.  
The way it should.  
The way everyone else wished it would.  
The way life ought to be.  
Waves roll.  
Sun. Sun shines down.  
The sand is warm.  
Wingulls seemingly hover. Trapped in a state of zero point by the breeze.  
This is exactly how life should remain until the end.  
\---- ---- ----  
Blair looked out over the bay, boats danced on the edge of the horizon. He took in a deep breath of the ocean air.  
Salty.  
Moist.  
Fresh.  
\--  
There's no way life could get any better.  
\--  
"Blair, it's almost time to go. Are your bags packed, honey?" Blair's mother was calling for him. His tranquil zone out was broken and he snapped back into reality.  
\--  
But it could get worse.  
\--  
They were only here for a week. A retreat. Vacation. Now it's time to return home, Kanto .  
Blair turned his back to the ocean and stumbled through the sand, barefoot. He had to fight the beach to get back to the villas.  
City boy.  
Born and raised.  
But his mother took her vacation time every year, like a good citizen, and the two of then travelled the world in those weeks. This was their first time back at Undella since Blair was a child of eight or nine.  
He was nineteen now, and he was expected to return home. Oak was still taking trainers in and sending then out into the world. Now it was Blair's turn to set out on his own adventure. Become his own person and really find himself, and where he belongs in this world.  
He was ready.  
Not ready to leave though.  
Undella that is.  
But he knew they had to leave, time was up.  
Blair opened the screen door to their villa and headed to his room to finish packing. He stopped and looked in the hallway mirror.  
A thin boy of 5'6", dark hair, curly. Grey eyes. Not built but his muscle tone was defined through his tank top.  
He turned and started last minute prep. The taxi horn beeped outside the villa.  
"Come on, honey." Taxi is here for us. Put your bags in the trunk and leggo."  
"Ok, ok." Blair replied, he zipped up his suitcase and set it on the floor, he then unlocked the telescopic handle and rolled the suitcase out on wheels.  
His mom opened the door for him and he stepped outside into the sun. There was a big yellow taxi waiting for them on the road, it would take them to Mistralton city, where they would take a plane back to Saffron.  
Mom worked at Silph Co. It had a large HQ in Saffron. It's Where ideas of the future became reality. She worked as an assistant for the Head of Development.  
Blair looked over to his left before entering the taxi, he noticed some construction workers setting up barriers for some work.  
"People are saying they're making a new bridge from here north. Funded by that mineral maniac in the mansion up there." the cab driver said, pointing up at the large villa on the hill.  
Blair and his mother both got in and the cab driver locked the doors. He sped off and got them to the airport on time.  
The airplane took off as scheduled. Riding in them was nothing new to Blair. Every year. Twice. Once to their destination, once back. You get over the fear and anxiety of flying over time.  
Fourteen hours later they landed at SIA or Saffron International.  
"Ok honey, I have to go to work now. I'll see you tomorrow morning before you start your adventure."  
"Mom, we just got off the plane, you have to go to work right now?"  
"Blair, I'm late as it is. Now go on home, make sure you sleep well for tomorrow, I'll be home to wake you up and say goodbye, then it's off to see Oak, he'll be in town waiting for you at the hotel. Don't keep that old man waiting too long." She said.  
"Okay I get it, I Love You. Bye."  
Blair's mother waved bye then hurriedly made her way to the company building. Blair took his time getting back to the apartment, the sun was setting and street lights were flicking on one by one, he loved the scent of summer.  
He breathed in deep and closed his eyes. When he exhaled and opened his eyes he found himself face to face with another young man, about his age. Sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, a green scarf and Waldo looking short sleeve sweater.  
"Oh sorry I wasn't paying attention." apologized Blair.  
"No no no, it was my fault I had my eyes closed." the boy said, "My name is Clark."  
"Blair."  
"It's nice to meet you, Blair. I'm sorry for almost running into you, I was just in a hurry to get to my hotel room, tomorrow I'm getting my first Pokemon and starting an adventure!" Clark said with gusto.  
"Oh. Me too. Oak?"  
"Yah! He's a great professor. I heard that Elm might be there too!" said Clark.  
"No way! Two professors? Wow... Hey, you want to go get some coffee? As like a get-to-know-ya thing? We can talk more about tomorrow while we're there." asked Blair.  
Clark looked at him for a moment, Blair felt like he asked the wrong thing. He kind of felt stupid and childish...  
"Dude. Yes. StarmieBucks?"  
"Dude... Yes..."  
The two made their way to the overpriced coffee shop together and exchanged introductions further.  
The two got to know each other and decided that they'd both adventure together.  
After getting their caffeine fix they went to the school park and got on the swings. Where they continued to talk until midnight.  
It was almost a full moon, Blair noticed.  
The summer air was warm and the breeze was cool against his face.  
Blair hadn't made any friends outside of high school. He was excited to finally meet someone that had so much in common with him. Aside from Clark just arriving from Sinnoh, they both had a lot of the same interests and hobbies.  
And now they'd be going off together, so as they wouldn't be completely alone. The two decided, almost at the same time, that it was time to call it a night and that they should part ways until morning, where they promised to meet in the hotel lobby before heading up to Oaks' room.  
Blair found his way home by the street lights. And got into bed. He drifted to sleep as a green beam of light shot over the roof of the apartment complex, waking Blair momentarily before he brushed it off and fell soundly back to sleep.


End file.
